


Игрушки

by yzarga



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga
Summary: Азирафель любит баловать Кроули.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 28





	Игрушки

**Author's Note:**

> написано на кинк-фест diary.ru

Азирафель сидит сзади, одетый в пижаму из мягчайшей фланели, и держит его в объятиях. Ощущение ткани ласкает кожу, но прикосновения рук гораздо приятнее, пусть они и невероятно целомудренны для всей этой ситуации: Кроули обнажен и уже возбужден так, что почти мутится в голове.  
Азирафель мягкий. Весь. Руки, прикосновения, взгляд, объятия. Мягкий, заботливый — и довольно бесстыжий с человеческой точки зрения. Совершенный в заботе — с точки зрения Кроули.   
— Мой милый, я купил их для тебя вчера утром. Тебе нравится? — шёпот тоже мягкий, горячий, сперва касается уха, потом становится поцелуем ровно туда, где извивается змея на виске.   
На ладони Азирафеля матово сияют два зажима, соединённых цепочкой. Цвет тёмной бронзы, коричнево-золотой металл — тот, который он так любит видеть на коже Кроули.   
— Тяжёлые? — спрашивает тот, трогая их кончиками пальцев.   
— Да. Тебе будет приятно, полагаю.   
Азирафель терпеливо ждёт, пока Кроули решит, что ему тоже нравится, и возьмёт их. Он никогда не подталкивает, не помогает, только предлагает и ждёт, но Кроули, всей кожей знающий его восторг, редко отказывает. Поэтому он гладит зажимы и мягкую ладонь Азирафеля и вспоминает, как тот точно так же преподнёс ему самую первую игрушку.   
— …А-а-ангел, ты где это взял? — Кроули выдохнул изумленно и потянулся взять и рассмотреть.   
Он только проснулся в постели Азирафеля, где спал нагим, потому что ему слишком нравилось, как тот тянулся его обнять, погладить, дотронуться, пока читал рядом ночь напролёт.   
— В магазине интимных принадлежностей, — ответил Азирафель, легко гладя Кроули по голому плечу. — Помнишь, недалеко от моего магазина есть один? Весьма милая и деликатная барышня помогла мне сориентироваться, дальше я выбрал сам.   
Его щеки слегка порозовели, но Кроули знал, чувствовал: не от смущения, а от удовольствия видеть свой подарок в его руках. Металлические шарики разного диаметра, нанизанные на нить и облитые прозрачным силиконом, тяжестью перекатывались в пальцах.   
— Ты не против, мой милый? Я бы хотел увидеть, как ты используешь их… по назначению. После мы могли бы куда-нибудь сходить. С твоей походкой, думаю, ты получишь удовольствие от них.   
— Да я с катушек съеду, ангел! — рассмеялся Кроули, понимая, что от слов Азирафеля его слабое возбуждение превратилось в крепкий стояк. — Но я только за!   
Он всегда был за: Азирафель никогда не предлагал ничего неприятного. И очень, очень любил смотреть на Кроули, получающего сексуальное удовольствие — как он сам любил смотреть на ангела за трапезой.   
Кроули развёл колени и подложил под зад подушку, чтобы Азирафелю было виднее.   
— Подходящую смазку тоже купил? — спросил он, собираясь наколдовать нужное.   
— Конечно, — и ангел к его удивлению протянул к нему сложенную лодочкой ладонь, в которой появилась густая жидкость.   
Кроули шевельнул ноздрями, потом коротко пощупал воздух языком.   
— Корица? Не ваниль? — удивился он.   
— Тебе больше идёт корица, мой дорогой.   
Блестящими глазами Азирафель смотрел, как Кроули окунал анальные шарики в смазку, как начал вставлять их в себя по одному. Первый вошёл легко, мышцы сразу сомкнулись на нити, и Кроули попытался сразу за ним протолкнуть второй. Тот вошёл так же гладко, но уже натянув мышцы.   
— Ох, ангел, ты гений. — Кроули долго выдохнул. — Это почти так же хорошо, как твой член.   
Азирафель только мягко улыбнулся, одной рукой гладя его по бедру. Он так же редко делил с Кроули сексуальное удовольствие, как тот с ним — гастрономическое, но когда делил — ни один из них не жалел после.   
— Дальше, Кроули, пожалуйста? — попросил Азирафель, любуясь его покрасневшими щеками, каждой линией жилистого тела, гладящей член рукой, блестящими скользкими пальцами.   
— Ещё смазки, — протянул Кроули вздрогнул от удовольствия, когда ангел начал аккуратно лить смазку из ладони ему на промежность, педантично распределяя её между членом и анусом.   
Запах корицы пряно окутывал горячую кожу, и Кроули, тихо охнув от усилий, протолкнул в себя ещё два шарика. Мышцы тянуло, внутри распирало и терлось. Он шевельнул бёдрами и закусил губу, чтобы не заорать от восторга.   
— Какой ты красивый, — завороженно сказал Азирафель и погладил его острую скулу ладонью.   
— Поцелуешь меня? — Кроули прикрыл глаза.   
— Конечно.   
У губ ангела всегда был вкус мёда, всегда.  
...Кроули выныривает из воспоминаний, которым вовсе не мешает плавно нарастающее возбуждение.   
— Что-то вспомнил? — спрашивает как всегда чуткий Азирафель.   
— Да. Шарики, которые ты мне первый раз дал. Помнишь, ангел?   
Азирафель молча вжимается губами ему в шею. Помнит, конечно. И как смотрел на Кроули, который в шёлковом халате и с чашкой кофе сидел на подлокотнике кресла. Боком, осторожно. И как восхищение и удовольствие от созерцания стали вожделением так быстро и мощно, что Кроули успел лишь ахнуть, оказавшись лежащим навзничь на вытертом ковре — и под Азирафелем.   
— Помню. Ты идеален и неповторим.   
Азирафель ведёт ладонью по его груди, мимолетно задевает соски, ласкает поджимающийся живот и возвращается к соскам уже нарочно. Он не сжимает — нет, никакой грубости — только гладит, теребит самыми подушечками пальцев, и Кроули медленно заливает жаром. Сладкое, густое удовольствие прикосновений отключает его от восприятия мира — остаются руки, объятия и безусловное, всеобъемлющее внимание Азирафеля.   
— Хочешь продолжать или посмотришь? — спрашивает Кроули, поднимая палец, через который перекинута цепочка с зажимами.   
Зажимы блестят и покачиваются, Азирафель трется носом о волосы Кроули, устраивает поудобнее подбородок на его остром плече, а ладони складывает на плоском животе.   
— Я не буду тебе мешать, милый.   
Кроули в курсе. Поэтому он расправляет цепочку, прищемляет зажимом один сосок — и тихо шипит. Сочетание удовольствия и боли ровно такое, что возбуждение только усиливается. Второй зажим тотчас находит место на другом соске, и Кроули рвано, часто дышит, пытаясь справиться с ощущениями.   
— Я так рад, что тебе нравится, — говорит Азирафель и целует его плечо. — Ты так чувствителен, мой прекрасный.   
О, да. Кроули кажется, что кожа чувствует малейшее движение воздуха, и воздух тот горяч, как адское пламя, и нежен, как его ангел, который так ласково, так мнимо целомудренно гладит его по животу. Мнимо — потому что стоит у Кроули настолько, что член касается живота, и тыльная сторона ладони то и дело задевает головку. Азирафель пристально смотрит, не отнимает рук от его кожи, вбирает в себя его наслаждение и ровно, спокойно дышит, и этот контраст с собственными рваными вдохами-выдохами заводит Кроули всё больше. Руки ангела опять гладят грудь и — да! — задевают цепочку. Рывки идеальны, и чтобы окончательно рухнуть в возбуждение, Кроули тянется к паху и нажимает кнопку на кольце, обхватывающем член. Начинается вибрация, и Кроули оседает в объятиях Азирафеля, едва ли понимая, где находится.  
— Ты так любишь его, — ласково шепчет Азирафель и гладит его лицо: острые скулы, взмокший лоб, припухшие искусанные губы, веки, прикрывшие глаза, и ресницы, слипшиеся стрелками от невольных слёз.  
— Оч-ш-ш-шень… — отзывается Кроули.   
Он очень, очень любит эту игрушку.  
...Тогда он пил горчайший кофе, сидя в небрежно завязанном халате на кухонном столе в своей квартире. Азирафель всего лишь однажды попросил его не одеваться сразу наутро — и Кроули, которому льстило так просто радовать своего ангела, ходил по утрам в халате на голое тело и только сладостно жмурился, когда ловил на себе завороженный, любующийся взгляд.   
— А чего не в бархатной коробочке? — лениво спросил Кроули, цедя кофе.   
— Потому же, почему не в бокале шампанского, — ответил Азирафель, держа на ладони эрекционное кольцо: гладкое, из матового черного силикона с мельчайшими золотыми искрами. — Примеришь?  
Кроули, который возбуждался и без того легко, от подобных выходок Азирафеля застонал сквозь зубы: член встал моментально.   
Чашка с недопитым кофе отъехала подальше по столешнице, Кроули развел ноги, и полы халата разошлись в стороны. Азирафель мазнул восхищенным взглядом по всей его фигуре, улыбнулся в ответ на кривую улыбку и положил кольцо в требовательно протянутую ладонь. Коснулся губ коротким благодарным поцелуем — и сел напротив. Смотреть, как Кроули будет смазывать себя и натягивать кольцо, гладить член, облизывать губы и смотреть в ответ на Азирафеля, чувствуя себя самым совершенным здесь и сейчас.  
… Сейчас он близко, невозможно близко к оргазму, соски дёргает, они ноют сладко и болезненно вместе с членом, который он надрачивает одной рукой, а пальцами другой, невозможно изогнувшись в объятиях Азирафеля, толкается в анус.  
— Я читал, — слышит он ласковый голос, — что сейчас есть шарики со смещенным центром тяжести. И вибраторы, меняющие форму и объём. Хочешь, мой ненаглядный? Думаю, тебе будет очень приятно.   
— Ты меня доведешь… до… развоплощения…   
— От удовольствия не развоплощаются, — Азирафель говорит и гладит его по дрожащему бедру, — иначе я каждый раз исчезал, глядя на тебя такого.   
— Какого? — стонет Кроули; он почти, он готов, но это проклятое кольцо!..   
— Любимого, — слово припечатывает клеймом, скулу обжигает поцелуй, мягкая рука уверенно и деликатно снимает с члена кольцо, и Кроули кричит в руках ангела.   
Кроули любит эту игрушку больше всех потому, что Азирафель всегда снимает её своими руками.


End file.
